It is desirable to prevent the accidental discharge of a firearm. Some known systems and methods include trigger guards and holstering systems that minimize the possibility that the trigger is activated (pivoted rearward) unintentionally. Some systems employ a mechanism that blocks the trigger from free rearward movement until a user's hand is holding the firearm. Other systems employ a mechanism that blocks the trigger from free rearward movement until a user's finger is on the trigger and applies pressure thereto. The present invention relates to the latter type of system.